


Protect What's Mine

by dearrinsecurity



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Possessive TJ, Protective TJ, a quick little thing, and homophobic slur, rated T for kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearrinsecurity/pseuds/dearrinsecurity
Summary: Cyrus is getting bullied by a couple guys and TJ comes along to save him.(trash summary I know. the story isn't that good either but it's been in my docs for a while so i thought i'd share.)





	Protect What's Mine

Cyrus Goodman was putting his books in his locker at the end of the day when he saw the infamous blue and gold letterman jackets out of the corner of his eye. Now a junior in high school, he knew the drill. Keep quiet, don’t react, and maybe they’ll walk right by. 

They never walked right by. 

“What are you doing, fag?” The shy boy dropped his nearly empty bag as he was shoved against the lockers by his bullies. 

“Hello, Jacob. How are you doing this fine day?” Cyrus put a fake smile on his face and hoped that someone would come along soon, which he knew wasn’t likely, but it was still possible. 

“Shut up. You don’t have a right to talk to me, you waste of space.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Cyrus recognized the voice and immediately ran to it. 

“TJ! Thank the universe.” Cyrus threw his arms around TJ’s torso and hugged him. The taller boy put his arm around Cyrus’s waist, tightening the grip on his hip as an animalistic growl escaped his throat. Cyrus felt his face burn at the noise and action, burying his face into TJ’s side so no one could see. 

“Leave him alone.” TJ’s voice was deep and strong with no sign of mercy should any of them try to hurt Cyrus. 

“Whatever. He’s a loser anyway. Have fun with your boyfriend, Kippen.” The small boy heard retreating footsteps. TJ growled and tried to go after them but was stopped by a hand on his chest and a loss of warmth from his side. 

“It’s not worth it, Teej. Just let them go.” TJ’s stature immediately softened at the sound of Cyrus’s voice. He turned to face the younger boy and pulled him into his strong chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this was happening? I could have helped you.” Cyrus kept his face buried in the basketball player’s chest as he spoke. 

“I didn’t think I was important. Didn’t think you’d want to protect me...” Cyrus’s voice was muffled and small. TJ pulled the small boy from his body and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at TJ. 

“Don’t ever say that again.” There was a fire in the taller boy’s eyes. “You are more important to me than anything and I always protect those I love.” At this Cyrus’s eyes widened. Then TJ spoke again. “I always protect what’s mine.” 

With that, TJ pulled Cyrus in for a searing kiss. Cyrus was taken aback and It took the small boy a second to respond but when he did he felt like he was going to explode. I’m kissing TJ Kippen. Cyrus threw his arms around TJ’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He felt TJ grab the underside of his thighs and lift him up, a chuckle coming from the stronger boy when Cyrus’s legs flailed in the air before landing on TJ’s waist. TJ pushed Cyrus’s back to the lockers and the smaller boy moaned as he continued to kiss the other boy. 

They broke for air and Cyrus said one word. “Shit.” TJ’s eyes widened in panic. 

“I’m so sorry, Cy. I didn’t mean to just jump on you like that but I want you to know how much you mean to me and-“ A pair of soft lips cut off TJ’s sentence before they broke away and Cyrus spoke again. 

“I really don’t think you got what I meant by ‘shit.’” Cyrus was smirking at the older boy as he adjusted his grip on TJ’s neck and hips. TJ pulled him closer and hugged him tight against his body. 

“So you’re okay with this, Underdog? With me?” TJ’s voice shook with uncertainty. 

“Of course,” Cyrus chuckled. “I really like you, TJ Kippen. I have since you got me that chocolate chocolate chip muffin in the cafeteria. I think it might even be love...”

“I love you too, Cyrus. I really, really love you. You’re so smart and amazing and kind and adorable and-...I’m rambling aren’t I?” Cyrus chuckled at the now blushing boy. 

“Yes, you are. It’s adorable.” Cyrus pressed a small kiss to TJ’s nose, causing the taller boy to scrunch it up. They both chuckled at his reaction then rested their foreheads together. “What does this mean for us?”

“I really hope it means that you’ll be my boyfriend.”

“Hmm. I’ll have to think about it...” Cyrus over dramatically tapped his finger against his chin, pretending to make a decision.

“You’re a dork,” TJ chuckled. 

“I know. But you love me anyway.”

“Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually enjoyed this trash then go ahead and leave me some feedback! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
